Poisson d'avril!
by HPDramione
Summary: Le Terrier avait l'air étrangement calme, en ce jour du premier avril... En effet, cette maison abritait de grands farceurs: Fred et Georges Weasley, 5 ans, et ils ne rataient aucune occasion de faire des farces. Pour le jour spécial pour farces, il serait étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas prévu une blague pour chacun de leurs frères... Le cri qu'a émit Ron Weasley confirme ma théorie.


NdA: Ginny a 2 ans, Harry et Ron en ont 3, Fred et Georges 4, Percy 5, Charlie 6 et Bill 7. James et Lily ne sont pas encore décédés et Sirius n'est pas encore à Azkaban, j'avais simplement besoin d'un Harry à 3 ans avec ses parents et son parrain, alors méthode de débutante, j'ai reculé la date x)

**Chez les Weasley**  
Le Terrier avait l'air étrangement calme, en ce jour du premier avril... En effet, cette maison abritait de grands farceurs: Fred et Georges Weasley, 5 ans, et ils ne rataient aucune occasion de faire des farces. Pour le jour spécial pour farces, il serait étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas prévu une blague pour chacun de leurs frères...  
**"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**  
Le cri qu'a émit Ron Weasley, plus petit qu'eux d'un an, confirme ma théorie. La maison était trop calme pour qu'il ne s'y passe rien d'anormal. Allons voir ce pauvre Ron (qui a réveillé toute la maison de par son cri de fillette), sujet une nouvelle fois des farces de ses jumeaux.  
Ron avait sauté de son lit. Il s'était réveillé à cause de sortes de pattes velues qui trottinaient sur son bras. Lorsqu'à moitié réveillé il observa son bras, il se leva brusquement de son lit, hurla de toutes ses forces et secoua frénétiquement le bras où se trouvait une araignée d'un centimètre. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir que l'araignée était tombée en un "plouc" comme si elle était en plastique, qu'il se remit à hurler encore plus fort qu'auparavant (si c'était possible) à cause d'une autre araignée qui était soudainement descendue du plafond, suspendue à son fil. Il prit son nounours et tenta de sortir de sa chambre, mais la clenche était trop haute. Qui avait donc fermé la porte? Il se mit à crier et à pleurer de peur, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Georges, en tenue suivante: plein d'oreillers, un sur le ventre accroché par un élastique à celui du dos, un sur la tête, un autre servant de bouclier, deux chaussons lapins bleus aux pieds et une épée faite à partir de paires de chaussettes.  
**"Attention attention! J'arrive à ton secours, mon frère! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**  
**- Une... Une araignée!**  
**- A tes ordres, mon frère! Je vaincrai ce monstre pour toi!**  
**- Merci!**  
**- Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit.**  
**- Ah bon?**  
**- Non. Tu fais ma vaisselle et celle de Fred pendant toute la semaine!**  
**- Maiiiiiis...**  
**- Sinon je vainc pas ta grosse bêbête!**  
**- Mais je sais pas faire la vaisselle!**  
**- Aaaaah oui. Bah tu vas apprendre!**  
**- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!**  
**- Penses à ta monstrueuse bestiole!**  
**- M... m... MAMANNNNNNNNN!**  
**- Nan, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.**  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?** Questionna Molly Weasley, qui venait d'arriver (elle s'était levée dès le premier cri de son fils mais avait mis un certain temps à arriver). **Qu'est-ce que vous faites?**  
- **UNE ARAIGNEE!** Hurla Ron en se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère. **UNE ARAIGNEE DANS MA CHAAMMMMMMMMMMMBRE!**  
**- Attends-moi là. Elle est où?**  
**- LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**  
Elle s'approcha de l'endroit que présentait Ron et ramassa l'araignée par terre.  
**"Mais elle est en pl...**  
**- AU-DESSUS DE TOI MAMAN!"** cria Ron. Molly observa l'araignée suspendue au plafond et vit qu'étrangement, elle n'avait pas un fil, mais deux, suspendus à deux pattes (une de chaque côté) et qu'en plus elle n'avait que six pattes. Elle l'attrapa mais l'araignée résista, elle tira dessus et deux baguettes suspendues elles aussi au fil descendirent avec l'araignée.  
**"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Fred, Georges, venez ici TOUT DE SUITE!"**  
Fred et Georges -qui était toujours équipé en chevalier du Royaume des Oreillers- s'avancèrent vers elle avec un air innocent.  
**"Oui maman?** Risqua Fred.  
**- Expliquez-vous TOUT DE SUITE!**  
**- Ben... Je suis juste venu aider mon p'tit frère adoré pour vaincre le vilain monstre!**  
**- Je parle d'autre chose!**  
**- Ah, ça? Oui, je l'ai aussi obligé à faire notre vaisselle à tous les deux. D'ailleurs t'as tout gâché en arrivant.**  
**- Ce n'est pas de quoi je parle!**  
**- Ah! C'est moi qui ai mangé les bonbons de Bill hier. C'était trop tentant!**  
**- Ah bon? Tu n'en auras pas aujourd'hui et ils lui seront remis, mais ce n'est toujours pas de quoi je parle.**  
**- Hein?** questionnèrent les jumeaux en même temps.  
**- Vous avez CREE VOS ARAIGNEES POUR FAIRE PEUR A VOTRE FRERE!**  
**- Ah, c'est de ça que tu parlais? T'aurais pu le dire avant, ça aurait évité que je t'avoue tout pour les bonbons."**  
Voyant qu'ils étaient cernés, Fred et Georges s'enfuirent à toutes jambes en riant pendant que Ron les poursuivait, toujours avec les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, il me semble étrange que personne d'autre dans cette maison n'aie subi d'autres farces...  
*******Chez les Potter*******  
Sirius était dans la chambre de Harry, son neveu, et était justement en train de lui expliquer quelque chose qu'ils semblaient prendre au sérieux:  
**"Alors, tu as compris, Harry? Pas de bruit, chut!**  
**- Chut!"** promit Harry avec les yeux rieurs en mettant l'index sur sa bouche et se pliant avec un grand sourire en se dandinant de joie.  
Sirius le prit dans ses bras, saisit des feuilles découpées en poissons dans sa main libre et ils sortirent de la chambre.  
James et Lily Potter étaient en train de mettre la table du petit-déjeuner, à moitié endormis. Sirius s'avançait à pas de loup avec un Harry tout souriant dans la main (enfin, il marchait mais avait sa main dans celle de son parrain). Sirius le porta afin qu'il soit à la hauteur du dos de son père, et Harry colla silencieusement un petit poisson dans le dos de celui-ci, puis fit la même chose dans le dos de sa mère. Sirius lui montra le pouce levé du genre "t'es trop fort!" et Harry sourit d'un sourire espiègle en remettant son doigt devant sa bouche, les yeux rieurs.

****  
**  
**  
*******chez les Weasley*******  
La course-poursuite continuait, chez les Weasley, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre cri retentisse:  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**  
On peut sans nul doute reconnaître le cri de Percy Weasley. La poursuite se stoppa et Percy arriva en trombe, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il a, Perrcynouchet?  
- MON LIVRE! MON LIVRE POUR TOUT COMPRENDRE AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE! IL A DISPARU!  
- T'es sûr?  
- OUI! JE L'AVAIS PRESQUE FINI!  
- T'as bien vérifié?  
- OUI! IL ÉTAIT SUR MA TABLE DE NUIT!  
- Ben recommences, et arrêtes de crier s'il te plaît."  
Percy retourna dans sa chambre, et qu'est-ce qu'il trouva sur sa table de nuit? Non, pas le livre recherché, mais un autre livre intitulé "Comme devenir intelligent?" Intéressé, Percy commença à le lire:  
"Comment devenir intelligent?  
Tout d'abord, il faut savoir ce que signifie "être intelligent". Être intelligent ne veut pas forcément dire "avoir des bonnes notes"! Être intelligent, c'est tout d'abord avoir de l'imagination. Or, les troubles-fêtes en ont, de l'imagination! Ils sont intelligents, eux, même si peu de personnes perçoivent leur malignité et intelligence."  
Estimant qu'il en avait déjà assez lu, Percy reposa le livre et rechercha frénétiquement son livre tant chéri.  
"C'est ça, que tu cherches? Le nargua Fred en lui montrant son livre.  
- Oui! MAMAN! FRED IL A MON LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE!"  
Fred rit et s'échappa, et une nouvelle course-poursuite débuta.

*****Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Ginny*****  
Georges s'était avancé silencieusement vers le petit lit de sa soeur, et il voulait l'embêter avec, un peu comme pour Ron, un nounours souris, parce que "toutes les filles ont horreur des souris" avaient dit les jumeaux. "Maman, c'est un cas particulier." Avaient-ils renchéri. À l'aide d'une canne à pêche improvisée où était attachée la fausse souris par la queue, Georges la fit descendre afin d'arriver devant Ginny et de la réveiller. Elle émit un petit bruit intrigué, toucha la pseudo-souris de son petit index et, prenant cela pour un jeu, attrapa la souris et lui fit un gros câlin, et le nounours se décrocha de la canne à pêche. "Zut!" Pensa Georges. "Elle, c'est un cas trèèèèès particulier..."

*****Chez les Potter*****  
Sirius était occupé à faire on ne sait quoi lorsque son regard fut attiré par un fin mais grand poisson en chocolat par terre. Il observa furtivement à droite, puis à gauche, pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait, se pencha et tenta d'attraper le poisson, mais il passa sous la porte. Un courant d'air? Sirius haussa les épaules et, la gourmandise l'emportant sur la raison (parce qu'un poisson en chocolat n'est pas censé bouger), il décida de suivre le poisson. Lorsqu'il se penchait, le poisson repartait! Il était maintenant arrivé dans le jardin, et, lorsqu'il se pencha afin de le récupérer, il y parvint! Oui, enfin, pendant deux secondes où il tira dessus il l'avait attrapé, mais quelque chose de plus lourd récupéra la poisson, et Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se fâcher contre ce poisson, il fit soudainement entièrement noir.  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hurla Sirius de peur. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, pourtant il ne voyait rien, et parvint à entendre James.  
"Alors Siriunouchet? T'as eu peur?  
- Hin hin! T'aimerais bien!  
- Je savais que je t'aurai. Mais maintenant, t'es enfermé dans une boîte!  
- C'est pas drôle!  
- Oh que si.  
- Maiiiiis Jamesie! S'il te plaît!  
- As ta la Vista!" (NdA: j'sais pas comment ça s'écrit xD)  
Et James partit, très heureux de son coup.  
"James! Rends moi mon poissoooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Supplia Sirius, mais peine perdue. Il chercha à tâtons des ouvertures pour pouvoir sortir. Ce que n'avait pas précisé James, c'est que c'était un simple carton et qu'il fallait simplement le lever pour pouvoir sortir. Bien sûr, Sirius l'ignorait.

*****Chez les Weasley*****  
Mécontent, Percy poursuivait toujours ses deux frères, jusqu'à ce que Charlie descende avec un petit dragon dans les mains.  
"Maman?  
- Oui Charlie?  
- J'ai une question.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Un dragon, t'es bien d'accord que ça fait pas "pouêt pouêt"?  
- Bien sûr que ça ne fait pas "pouêt pouêt" un dragon, mais pourquoi?  
- Parce que... Snif... Parce que... MON DRAGON IL FAIT POUÊT POUÊÊÊÊÊÊT!"  
Il avait dit ça en pleurant et en criant dans les aiguës. Il faut savoir que Charlie était un véritable passionné des dragons et qu'il rêvait d'en avoir un à lui, mais savoir que celui-ci -qu'il pensait être un vrai- faisait quelque chose que les autres dragons ne faisaient pas le décevait beaucoup.  
"Mais quel dragon?  
- Luiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"  
Il lui présenta un petit dragon minuscule qui, lorsqu'on appuyait sur son ventre, faisait effectivement "pouêt pouêt".  
"Mais Charlie... Les dragons sont beaucoup plus grands que ça!  
- Mais... Mais... Mais je croyais que c'était un vrai!  
- Quelqu'un t'a joué un mauvais tour -elle observa mécontente les jumeaux Weasley, qui se retenaient de sourire et la regardaient avec le plus grand sérieux qu'ils pouvaient détenir- un dragon, c'est bien plus grand. Si tu veux, quand il ouvrira, on ira tous ensemble à un endroit où il y a des dragons!  
- OUIIIIII! S'il te plaît! Avec des grands dragons qui font "ROAAAAAAR"? Mercimercimercimerci!"  
Et Charlie sautilla joyeusement en frappant dans ses mains.

*****Un peu plus tard*****  
Les blagues de Fred et Georges semblaient terminées. Je dis bien "semblaient", car le cri de Bill Weasley ne tarda pas à retentir lui aussi, et Bill se hâta de descendre en trombe.  
"AU SECOURS!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- C'est normal qu'il y aie des grenouilles dans la cuvette des toilettes?  
- Heu... Ben non, pourquoi?  
- AAAAAAH! ALERTE À UNE INVASION DE GRENOUILLES DANS LES TOILETTES! AU SECOURS! ELLES VEULENT NOUS ENVAHIR! A L'AIDE! TOUS À L'ABRI!"  
Et Bill Weasley se mit à son tour à courir dans la maison. Quant à Fred et Georges, ils rirent de leur farce; ce n'étaient pas des vraies grenouilles, ni même des jouets; si Bill avait mieux regardé, il se serait aperçu que la cuvette des toilettes était fermée, et que les soit-disant horribles grenouilles n'étaient en fait qu'une image imprimée sur du papier qu'ils avaient scotché au couvercle.

*****Vers la fin de la journée*****  
Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les chocolats avaient disparu jusqu'à ce que Fred demande: "Mais qui a mangé tous les poissons en chocolat?"  
Tout le monde regarda les jumeaux.  
"Pourquoi vous nous regardez, tous? On a rien fait, pour une fois, promis, juré!"  
Ils n'avaient pas vu la petite Ginny à quatre pattes avec du chocolat partout autour de la bouche...


End file.
